1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
Non-patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting diode that uses a GaN substrate. The light-emitting diode is formed on the (11-2-2) plane of the GaN substrate. The (11-2-2) plane is semipolar. The light-emitting diode includes a light-emitting layer having a single quantum well structure composed of InGaN/GaN, and has an emission wavelength of 600 nm.
Non-patent Literature 2 discloses a laser diode that uses a GaN substrate. The laser diode is formed on the (10-1-1) plane of the GaN substrate. The (10-1-1) plane is semipolar. The laser diode includes a light-emitting layer having a multiple-quantum well structure composed of InGaN/GaN, and has an emission wavelength of 405.9 nm (bluish violet).
Non-patent Literature 1: Mitsuru FUNATO et. al. “Blue, Green, and Amber InGaN/GaN Light-Emitting Diodes on Semipolar (11-22) GaN Bulk Substrates”, Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 45, No. 26, 2006, pp. L659-L662
Non-patent Literature 2: Anurag TYAGI et. al, “Semipolar (10-1-1) InGaN/GaN Laser Diodes on Bulk GaN Substrates,” Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 46, No. 19, 2007, pp. L444-L445